VC-11: Quandary
by T'Spock
Summary: Sequel to Miscalculations, Spock is way in over his head. He incites a murderous rampage and he has no idea of how to stop it. Nyota begins to regret her marriage to Spock.
1. Chapter 1

VC – 11 Quandary

Chapter 1

Star Trek 2009

Unlike the situation when Christine had kidnapped Nyota, Spock maintained his composure. He could feel that his logic was less effective. He wondered if it was the Meh-hilan or the serotonin enzyme that was affecting his logic. The meh-hilan allowed him to experience the feelings that he had for Nyota. He did not want to relinquish the practice and return to emotional suppression.

Spock was able to get the coordinates and then determine the warp signature of the ship. It was a ship belonging to Haraad Sar, a privateer and slave trader with the Orion Syndicate. Sar's ship, the Muf'lin had advanced warp and impulse engines as well as tractor beam capabilities. It was very powerful and he was a powerful and ruthless being.

The situation had begun to slip away from Spock's control. He was able to locate the Muf'lin, but they had jumped into warp and Spock was losing the warp signature. He beamed Sulu and Sarek back aboard and the Fosh-tor jumped to warp seven, following the signature of the Muf'lin. Spock notified Starfleet and they put the Exeter, the Enterprise on alert.

Spock had a faint signal from the personal comm that Nyota wore in her bra. It was a good sign for him. They managed to track the Muf'lin back to the Badlands. Nyota's signal was still alive and the personal comm had not been detected.

Nyota was dragged to a cell in the lower decks of the ship. There were many slaves there, both male and females. Dr. McCoy had not given her the pheromone blockers and Nyota feared for the worse. The only benefit was the fact that they had placed her in a cell alone. Haraad Sar was aware that she had only been with one male, the Sa-te'kru of New Vulcan and he was counting on this fact to leverage her sale at the slave market.

Nyota looked up at the Orion who was on guard. He was massive, 183 centimeters tall and at least 130 kilograms. Even a Vulcan would have difficulty taking down a man this size and there were at least twenty of them on the ship.

The guard stared at Nyota. She looked back at him and a plan formed in her mind. Nyota licked her lips and moved to the corner and sat on the floor, her legs splayed before her. The Orion Guard looked in both directions before opening her cell.

He kneeled down on the floor and grabbed her legs. He pushed back her dress and pulled her panties down. She pulled his head closer. He leered at her. Drool dripped from his lips onto her breasts. She attached her hands to his Psi Points. She was unsure if this would work, she had only melded with Vulcans before.

The inside of the Orion's head was like nothing she had seen before. He was easily manipulated and she commanded him to remove the neuro-suppressor. She could hear someone coming. She had to work quickly. He removed the neuro-suppressor and she called out to Spock through her bond.

"Spohkh, take control of him."

Spock was meditating back on the Fosh-tor. His eyes popped open and he leaped into Nyota's mind. From there he leaped into the mind of the Orion Guard. He was disgusted at the sight of Nyota sitting on the floor of the cell. He experienced the memories of the guard who had attempted to rape her, and then blocked them out.

Spock forced the guard to deactivate the neuro-suppressor and put it on Nyota's neck, taking her hair down to cover the deactivated device. He forced the guard to back out of Nyota's cell and went to get the second guard on that deck.

Spock brought the second guard to Nyota's cell. She reached though the bars and touched his Psi Point. Spock leaped into the mind of the second guard. He made sure they would protect Nyota with their lives, but Spock also needed to get to Haraad Sar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Fosh-tor was the fastest and most capable ship in the quadrant. It had 24th century technology which allowed Spock to quickly make it to the Borderlands, a section of space which existed between the Orion Syndicate and Klingon space. He cloaked his ship in orbit at the planet Verix III. Haraad Sar had planned to take her to the Verix III processing station. She would be sold soon. Unless Spock could gain access to Haraad Sar, he would never see her again.

Haraad Sar neared the Verix III Processing Center. He wanted to unload Nyota as quickly as possible. Her training would be left to her buyer, although it appeared that the Sa-te'kru had trained her well. The fact that she was the Ko-te'kru of New Vulcan was dangerous enough. The entire Federation would be looking for him if it was discovered that he had her.

"Bring me the Ko-te'kru." He commanded to the bridge crewman.

The two guards brought Nyota to Haraad Sar. He pulled her arm and squeezed her breast. He lifted her dress and saw that Nyota's panties were gone.

"You have been with another?" He said.

"I have been with no male but my mate, the Sa-te'kru." She replied, again she looked downward in submission. This only served to excite Haraad Sar.

He lifted her dress once more and licked his lips. He grabbed her face and pulled her to him. He stuck his tongue in her mouth while he groped her body. Nyota held back the vomit that was forcing its way up her throat. She ground against him and she could feel him harden.

"Yes." He whispered. "Your master has trained you well. I might have a piece of you before I sell you."

He leaned her back on the console. She placed her hand on his face, stroking lightly. She reached Psi Points and called to Spock through her bond.

_Spock, come to me._ She called.

Again Spock joined her mind. From there he leaped into Haraad Sar's mind. He forced him to release Nyota. He stood there looking at his bond-mate from the eyes of another.

"Spock" she whispered. "Help me." Tears were brimming in her eyes.

He forced Haraad Sar to take the controls and to sabotage the Muf'lin. Then he forced him to order the crewman to drop the shields. The crewman complied.

He then went to work in the mind of Haraad Sar. He would not be so lenient this time. There were many enemies who wanted Spock dead. Haraad would be his instrument of death. It would be better if they died first. He would no longer tolerate the threats toward is family.

Spock spoke into Nyota's comm device.

"Lock onto the Ko-te'kru and transport her."

Primus complied and Nyota left the bridge of the Muf'lin

Nyota appeared in the transporter room of the Fosh-tor.

Sarek was there, and he escorted her to Spock's quarters.

Spock returned to his body. He hit the comm button.

"Raise shields and re-cloak, Captain Primus."

Prius complied.

Haraad Sar sat on the deck of his ship. He was no longer in control of his own mind. He opened hailing frequencies to the planet below.

"Evacuate the slave markets. I will begin firing in two minutes."

The buyers began to run for their lives as the ground shook around them. Many of the enslaved were trapped in their cages.

Haraad Sar began firing on the market. The buildings were decimated. Spock re-jumped into warp. When the Enterprise and Exeter arrived the Haraad Sar ship was disabled. The Enterprise and Exeter began the evacuation of the captives from the Verix III. The Enterprise crew also boarded the Haraad ship and took the Orions into custody and the evacuated the captives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Fosh-tor returned to orbit above the earth. Sarek and Sulu returned to Lake Sammamish. Spock stayed aboard the ship with Nyota. He would need to have her examined.

Spock knew that he had to get rid of Ambassador Gral. Men like that never got their hands dirty, but he would be unrelenting in getting his revenge. There was also the issue of slavery. The Federation had turned a blind eye to the Orions and their action for centuries. There were at least three slave processing facilities near Federation space and Federation citizens were vulnerable.

Vulcan was a founding member of the Federation, but they had lost status. New Vulcan's economy had grown significantly. This year they had produced twenty Fosh-tor ships which were the most advanced ship in the quadrant. They were efficient and useful for deep space defense and Primus was using most of the fleet to patrol the outer territories.

He realized that he would need a different class of ship for the Eridani 40 sector. This ship would be bare bones and compact like the Fosh-tor class, but less heavily armed. In this case, quantity was the more significant factor. He would need a fleet of 100 ships patrolling the Eridani sector before the years end.

Spock was reminded of the delays they had experienced when they started using humans for the building on New Vulcan, the work slowed because the humans could not work as long and the Vulcans. Similarly Vulcans could not work as long as machines. He had twenty androids. He would have Primus produce eighty more by the month's end. They would be used to increase production of the light cruisers that he needed for patrolling Eridani space.

Spock was also reminded of a 21st century Tellarite repair station. It was said that the station was fully automated. Such a facility would restore Vulcan Space fleet to its former status in five years.

He pressed the button on his comm. He could delay no longer. Nyota's life was at risk.

"Dr. McCoy, please meet me at my quarters."

"Right, Spock." McCoy answered.

He fought back a smile. As captain, Prince Regent and now Sa-te'kru, McCoy still regarded him as a friend. He left the ready room and headed for his quarters.

Spock had been back on the ship for over an hour and he had to see Nyota. He experienced a feeling of trepidation in the back of his mind. Nyota had been on the Orion ship for over twenty-four hours. When he inhabited her mind, her panties had been ripped a way and the Orion was in her cell. It grieved him to think that his wife had been harmed.

Dr. McCoy was waiting outside his quarters when he arrived.

"You don't want to do this in the med-bay?"

"No, Nyota would be more comfortable here."

The door opened and they entered.

Nyota had showered and she was wearing his uniform shirt. It was long enough to graze her mid-thigh. Spock would normally be aroused by such a sight, but his concern overwhelmed his drive that day.

"Nyota, the doctor is here to make sure you are well." Spock said.

"You mean you want to make sure they did not rape me." She replied.

"Nyota that is illogical, we shared consciousness. I am well aware of what transpired on the Muf'lin."

Nyota was silent. She was being irrational. She sat on the bed and Dr. McCoy ran the tricorder over her body. There was no sign of injury, but something had definitely changed in her DNA. She was not the woman he first examined on the Enterprise after Kirk's attack.

She opened her mouth, Haraad Sar had kissed her. McCoy sprayed an anti-viral in her mouth.

"Do you want an internal exam as well, Spock?"

Spock nodded.

Nyota lay back on the bed and pulled her knees up. McCoy reached between her legs and scanned. He inserted a vaginal probe to detect for infections or diseases. He also scanned the external area as well.

"Hmm…" He said and then he scanned her thighs.

"Please conduct a neuro-scan as well doctor."

McCoy and Nyota looked at Spock. He was being very thorough.

_Perhaps is it more than the threat of rape that concerns him._ Nyota thought to herself.

McCoy investigated her neck where the neuro-suppressor had been attached. He was concerned that there appeared to be some infection.

"We had better get her to the med-bay. Orion's devices can carry some nasty bugs."

Spock lifted Nyota and carried her to the med-bay. McCoy drew blood and took tissue samples from her skin on her neck.

"Spock, you were correct. Nyota has been exposed to Andronesian Encephalitis. It is treatable, but if we had not detected it, it would have taken hold in her brain." McCoy said.

McCoy injected her with a hypo spray. He also treated the infected skin on her neck, thighs and buttocks and regenerated the skin on her neck.

"Well, doll. You can thank your husband for being so thorough. You had the beginnings of a nasty fungal infection on the back of your thighs and your backside from sitting on the floor in Orion cell."

Nyota felt her skin flush. He Orion guard had removed her panties, when she sat on the floor to entice him.

"The fungal infection could have spread and caused pelvic inflammatory disease. You also had a minor infection on your neck and you had the early stages of Andronesian Encephalitis contracted from the neuro-suppressor." McCoy said.

Nyota looked at Spock. She had no idea that so much could happen to her body in such a short span of time. She reached Spock. He stood there with his hands behind his back.

McCoy observed them and excused himself.

"A'dun, are you well."

"I am not well, a'duna. I almost lost you." He replied. He stepped closer and took her in his arms. She would never be safe until his enemies were dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

T'Pau and M'Umbha had returned to Sulu's house earlier that day at Lake Sammamish. Sarek and Sulu beamed down when the Fosh-tor reached earth's orbit. Nyota's older sister Makena was visiting and Sulu were quite smitten. They had music playing and she was trying to teach him to dance.

Spock, McCoy, Nyota arrived after her medical treatment. There was a festive atmosphere for all except for Spock. He excused himself and retreated to Sulu's dojo for meditation.

Spock was impressed with the dojo. It was Spartan, yet aesthetically pleasing. It was perfect for reflection and meditation. Spock had planned to use the space to begin training the quads in Suus Manha. Spock kneeled on the floor in his meditative stance.

He closed his eyes and pushed through the fear of losing Nyota to get to the border in his mind. He wanted Gral and Ska'laar dead. There was no other choice. He pressed forward forcing his consciousness to expand. Soon he was outside of himself. He would not need a physical presence this time to do what needed to be done. His fear had given him the strength and motivation. He was back in the mind of Haraad Sar.

He began reshaping Haraad Sar's mind. Spock needed him for an ally, at least temporarily. Sar would join Stel and Abit Suleyman and seek out those who sought to destroy Spock and hurt his family.

Haraad Sar lay on the floor of his cell in the Enterprise brig. He had been that way for hours. Finally the crewman decided it was not a trick. He turned off the containment field and went into the cell. The man on the floor grabbed his head with one hand and his Psi Points with his other hand. The guard fell to the floor. Haraad Sar made his way to the shuttle bay and boarded the shuttle.

"Commander Devereaux, there has been an unauthorized launch of a shuttle craft." Ensign Burns said.

"Deploy tractor beams." Devereaux replied.

"The tractor beams are unresponsive, sir." The ensign replied.

_How?_ Devereaux thought to himself.

"Go to warp two, Ensign Burns." Devereaux said.

The lights on the bridge went dim. He called engineering.

"Commander Scott, what is going on with the engines?"

"I dunno, Captain. I can't give you warp right now, the most we have is impulse power." He replied in his Scottish brogue.

Captain Devereaux stood up and looked at the view screen. The shuttle craft was no longer in sight.

"What the hell is going on?" He said to himself.

He turned to the communications officer.

"Hail the shuttle craft."

"The shuttle does not respond sir." She said.

A chime rang across his speaker.

"Commander Devereaux, this is the brig. Haraad Sar has escaped."

"I guess we now know who is on that shuttle craft." He pounded the arm of his chair.

Spock planted the suggestion in Haraad Sar's mind that would end the Tellarite and Orion attacks on his family. Nyota would not be pleased. He concealed this thought in the back on his consciousness beyond the barrier and he returned to his body.

Spock stood up and went to the shower. He dressed in jeans and a tee shirt and went outside to join the party. Nyota was at his side immediately.

"Are you well, a'dun?"

"I am well, a'duna." He replied.

Nyota looked at him. There was something different about him, but she could not tell what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The party continued. They planned to go out with Sulu that evening and he was desperate to learn.

"Captain Spock, how about you teach me some of those dance moves?"

Spock put his hand around Nyota's waist and they walked over to the deck where Makena and Sulu were dancing.

"I am afraid he is hopeless." Makena said with a laugh. She was taller than Nyota, but just as lovely. It was no wonder that Sulu had been smitten. She was very different from Nyota. She was more artistic and definitely a free spirit. She wore her hair in long twists with tiny beads tied into some of her hair. Her hair clicked as she danced.

Spock walked up Sulu.

"Commander Sulu, as I said before, dancing is a physical response to a mathematical beat. You are responding with your mind He touched Sulu's head. You have to respond from here. He touched Sulu's abdomen."

Sulu laughed. "A gut feeling, huh? Captain."

"You may call it that if you wish commander. Dancing is like an expression of emotion You have a physical response to a joke which is laughter. You respond to hurt by crying."

Sulu regarded him seriously.

"Dancing is the physical response to the emotions derived through music."

Everyone had stopped dancing and listened.

Nyota turned the music back on. The reggae tune from the other night began to play. The reggae beat was complex and enticing. Sulu listened with his eyes closed. Makena took his hands and pulled him to the dance floor. He began to sway in rhythm to the beats of the song.

"Hey, he is doing it." Makena hugged him and kissed his cheek. Sulu opened his eyes and gazed into her eyes. They began to sway to the music together.

"Well." McCoy clapped his hand. "You have a lot of talents, Spock. Are you going to teach chickens to fly next?"

Nyota laughed and pulled Spock to the floor to dance. He held her in his arms and did a two-step.

"Hmmm… I love it here. It is peaceful."

"It is, Nyota. I find that I too am in need of recreational activity."

"Really, I thought that Vulcans did not take vacations."

"I am only part Vulcan. Apparently my human part desires a vacation." He said.

***  
>Nyota got ready for the evening. She chose a more understated outfit. Black pants with boots and a black top. Spock was dressed in black pants with the red tee shirt. Nyota love that outfit. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheeks.<p>

"I have to say good night to the children. Will you join me?"

They went to the kids room and kissed them goodnight'

Sulu thought about the dates he went on with Nyota. He found her attractive and smart and she was driven to be the best. However, she was far too studious for hm. She lacked the spontaneity and free spirit that he desired in a woman. Makena looked like Nyota but she was very different. She was spontaneous and she had a sense of adventure as evidenced by their foray into the hover craft that evening.

They had been dancing to a slow song. He was holding her tightly. His hands slowly made its way down the curve of her spine. She pressed closer to him. He could feel her breath on his neck. He felt himself harden as she tightened her arms around his neck. He stepped back and was totally unprepared for what happened next. She pulled him closer. The song ended. Makena took his hand and they made their way out the door of the club.

Sulu had lost control of his desirers and his mind as she led him back to the hover craft. He opened the door and they climbed in. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

"Have you ever kissed Nyota?" She asked.

"No, not really. I kissed her cheek once when we went on a date."

"You dated?"  
>"Well, not really." His voice had deepened with his desires. "We went out a couple of times but.."<p>

"She was a cold fish." She laughed.

"How did you know?"

"She is my sister." She chuckled.

"She seems very different now." He said.

"Yeah, she definitely has whip appeal now."

"She has what?" Sulu laughed.

"Whip appeal. She had Spock so whipped he can't see straight. I am sure he is responsible for her transformation as well."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. They love each other deeply." He said seriously.

He looked into Makena's eyes.

"Makena, do you have someone in your life?" He said hesitantly.

"No, I wouldn't be here if I did."

He nodded.

He touched her cheek. "How would you feel about…seeing me again?"

"You mean a date or something more serious?"

He kissed her again. "Definitely something more serious..." He replied. His voice deepened even more.

"I would like that, but you are on a starship."

"I always have shore leave. " He replied with a wink.

Makena pondered the thought. Sulu had a rakish appeal about him. He was definitely a nice guy and very intelligent, yet she detected a naughty streak that she found appealing.

"Well, I think we should seal the deal." She said with a grin.

Sulu could not remember the last time he had been with a woman. There was that shore leave on Kashet, but technically his partner that night may not have even been a female. He wasn't even sure if the Kasheeta were even considered humanoids. Sulu had been in deep space for a while and he was feeling pretty desperate for companionship. It was a satisfying evening overall, although there was no chance for a long term relationship.

He looked down at Makena, as she intensified her movements, Sulu's body tensed and his breathing deepened. He grasped a hand full of her hair and pulled, she sighed. He pressed his other hand on the ceiling of the vehicle. He closed his eyes, then he moaned and arched his back to fully experience the pleasure she was giving him. As the feeling passed, he relaxed and stroked her hair.

Makena sat up in the seat and grinned at him.

"So I guess we are official?"

Sulu grinned. "We are good to go, Makena."

He was definitely going to enjoy his journey with Makena. She had already taken him where he had never gone before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inside the club, Nyota sent a message to Makena.

_Where are you?_

_We are in the hover craft. _Makena replied.

Nyota rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what that meant. They were making out. Makena was a free spirit, but Nyota didn't want Sulu to get hurt.

They headed out to the vehicle. Makena and Sulu were there smiling. McCoy looked at Spock and Spock raised his eyebrow. He was aware that humans regarded sex as a form of recreation at times, but he found the thought of casual encounters unappealing.

Nyota opened the door and pulled Makena out of the vehicle.

"Makena, Sulu is a very good friend of ours."

"I know you dated, Nyota, but you have Spock now."

"No, Makena. I mean he is like family to us." She gestured to her friends and husband in the vehicle.

"We have been friends since the academy and sometimes we have had to depend on each other in life or death situations. I know it is hard to understand, but we depend on one another because space can be quite dangerous."

Makena stopped smiling. "I understand Nyota. I will take it slow."

Nyota hugged her sister.

"But you should know that he asked me to see him exclusively and I accepted."

"Makena!"

"I really like him Nyota. He is sexy with all those karate moves and he has a sense of adventure that appeals to me."

Nyota looked at her sister. She knew what she meant. Makena would try anything when they were growing up or anyone for that matter. She made Nyota's xenocultural interests seem pedestrian at times.

"Just be careful, and remember that dating a guy on a starship means that he will be gone for long periods of time." She remembered Spock's absence during her pregnancy with Surak.

"Most of all, no drama, Sulu is third in command. He must be able to concentrate."

Makena nodded.

"And use birth control."

Makena laughed. "You are telling me to use birth control?"

"I speak from experience, trust me." Nyota's hands were on her hips.

Makena nodded. The two women got into the hover craft. Sulu held Makena's hand while he drove. Nyota leaned her head against Spock's shoulders and they headed back to Lake Sammamish.

The next day, they prepared to head back to Seattle. Spock was supposed to have reserved and inn for the family and friends. O'sai had arrived from New Vulcan to take on the cooking. Nyota was grateful for the help.

Nyota went to Spock and spoke to him.

"Spock thank you for bring Makena. It was good to see her. She and Sulu are getting along well."

"Apparently so." He said looking at them. "It was logical to do so. Commander Sulu had conflicted feelings about you. He desired you, but be felt you were too restrained."

"How did you know Makena would be right for him?"

"We have shared consciousness, Nyota." He looked into her eyes and the looked away.

Nyota was puzzled by his aloof response.

The next day was their last in Lake Sammamish. Janice's shore leave was just beginning. She planned meet them in Hawaii. She wanted to see McCoy's' new house before heading back to the ship.

Nyota had fished packing. Janice came into her room to chat.

"Did I tell you that Haraad Sar escaped from the Enterprise?"

"No." Nyota clutched to her hand to her chest and looked at Spock. He seemed undisturbed.

"Apparently he took a shuttle craft to Rigel 4, where he abandoned it and hijacked a freighter."

"That is awful. Was anyone hurt?"

"No a crewman on the Enterprise fainted, but there was no real injury."

Spock was silent.

"Oh and a Tellarite, what was his name?" She thought for a few seconds.

'I can't remember, but he was the one at your ball. He was killed. They think he had some ties to the Orion Syndicate."

Spock was stoic on the outside, but inside he was pleased. He could feel Nyota searching through his bond.

_You are safe now, K'diwa. _He said to her through their bond.

Nyota was fearful that Spock had something to do with Gral's death, but she said nothing. He had tried to sell her as a slave and she was grateful that he was gone.

McCoy and Spock exchanged looks and McCoy changed the subject.

"When we get to Hawaii, I need to work on the serotonin again." The lab that you had built will be very useful. McCoy said.

"I agree" Spock replied.

McCoy and Spock met later that day. Sulu had informed McCoy that Ambassador Gral had been raped and then strangled to death. It was a bizarre murder and the Federation was abuzz with the news. The Orion Syndicate was also after Haraad Sar for destroying the Verix III Processing station.

Spock was not surprised at Haraad Sar's crime. He had witness the memories in Sar's mind. He had tortured and murdered many of the being he had captured across the Federation. Spock was sure that he had not just raped Ambassador Gral, but he had tortured him before strangling him as he did with his many other victims.

Haraad Sar deserved to be capture and tried, but there was no penalty harsh enough for his crimes in the Federation. Before Spock would allow Haraad Sar's capture, he would make sure that Haraad Sar took care of his other enemies first. Spock was also giving some thought to using Haraad Sar to destroy the slave trade in the Federation space. He would need help because he only had the two Orions working with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spock had not made love to Nyota since her capture. He knew that there was no medical evidence that she had been with another and her clothes were intact when they retrieved her, but there was a nagging sensation was at the back of his mind and he could not identify the feeling.

They walked along the Seattle waterfront that evening. They had spent so much time with family and friends and Nyota wanted some alone time with Spock. The sun had set and the lights of the city gave the city a different feel. They found a little vegetarian café near Post Alley that Spock had found most satisfying. His appetite had increased with the Serotonin enzymes and he ate more food, more frequently.

"Spock, I want you to stop taking the enzyme."

"Why, Nyota?"

"It is changing you. You seem less Vulcan and more human."

"That does not please you?" He replied.

"I married a Vulcan, not a human." She replied.

He raised his eyebrow.

"I don't mind the Pon Farr. It wasn't that bad." She paused. "Well, the biting gets out of control, but I can live with that once every seven years."

"If that is what you desire. Nyota." He said.

Nyota noticed that he was very quiet that evening. They left the restaurant and they walked up the hill.

Spock stopped and faced her.

"Nyota, when you were on the ship with the Orion guard…"

Nyota interrupted.

"Spock, you cannot possibly think I would want him." She said incredulously. "He was tall and muscular for sure, but he was also foul-smelling and he had limited intelligence."

"Nyota, you did what was necessary to get off the ship. If you had not acted when you did…." He stopped and looked away.

He turned and faced the bay.

"I had the doctor examine you because of what Gaila told me."

Nyota sighed. Gaila was the reason they were together. She had hidden Nyota's key card because she knew Spock would come to her aid. Gaila knew Spock was in the hallway when she made Nyota reveal her true feelings. Now she had saved Nyota from all manner of diseases and inflictions.

"What did she say?" Nyota asked.

"A young Orion girl from her colony defied the Orion guards and she was placed alone in a cell with several males from various species. She was … abused by most of the males for two days." Spock attempted to put it delicately.

"She died several weeks later, from the diseases contracted when she was raped." He was more blunt the second time.

He held her arms.

"Nyota, I have no doubt that you enticed the guard in order to meld with him so that I could help you."

He let go of her arms and stepped back.

"Yet, when we shared consciousness, I could sense that you wondered about being with other men." Spock said.

Nyota had to admit it. She had wondered about dating other men, especially when she was talking to Sulu. She had also wondered what her life would have been like without Spock. She was young and inexperienced when they bonded. Spock had wanted her to experience others guys at the academy, but she loved Spock and they paled in comparison. Sulu was extremely intelligent and far more serious than most cadets, be even he had found her too serious.

"Spock, I was very inexperienced when we bonded, but the other guys that I knew could not compare to you. I have just been wondering what my life would have been like if I had made different choices." She admitted.

"I chose you Spock, because you fulfill my needs. Most importantly, you wanted me for my mind. We spent our time together in intellectual pursuits, you seemed content with the real me."

"Spock, you are the smartest person I know. You are far more brilliant than any other Vulcan and you satisfy me physically as well." She admitted. Her voice softened and she looked down as she discussed his sex appeal.

Nyota had become more experienced sexually in response to Spock's needs, but she was sexy because of his cravings. She would never have become this way without his desires for her.

"That is not entirely true, Nyota. I do admire your intellect," He admitted. "but you are beautiful and I find you exceedingly desirable. At the academy, I meditated for several hours each night to control the desires that I felt for you."

Spock pulled Nyota into a dark alley. He led her down into a stairwell and kissed her. It was dark. He looked down at her face and ran his finger along her jawline. She was so desirable. He felt himself harden with longing for her. He pushed her against the wall and placed his hands on her Psi Points and they melded. He plunged into her mind and allowed his consciousness to mix freely with hers. Nyota sighed deeply.

Spock reached down and unzipped his pants and lifted Nyota, bracing her against the wall of the doorway. The brick wall was cold and damp against Nyota's skin. She felt aroused and her nipples hardened. She could smell the moss that had grown on the brick as her face pressed against it. He kissed her again. His breathing was ragged and heavy as he ripped off her panties. Nyota wondered if Spock was really bold enough to do this.

Spock sensed her doubt through the meld. He pushed against her and gained entry to her core. Nyota inhaled sharply. Aware that they were outdoors, Spock made quick work of it. He pumped fast and hard to quickly bring Nyota to climax. She moaned softly with each stroke. Then he slowed to feel her reaction through the meld. Nyota was extremely aroused by the setting and very satisfied by his movements. He was pleased at her response. He repeated the hard fast thrusts several more times bringing himself to release. He closed his eyes. The feeling of her warmth was outstanding to him.

Spock smirked and opened his comm and requested that Primus beam them to the ship. He led her from the transporter room to their quarters. He began removing her clothing.

"Nyota, I found Saeihr most enticing." He admitted as he removed the last bit of her clothing.

Nyota was shocked that Spock would admit such a thing.

"He skin was a smooth as satin." He kissed Nyota's breast and shoulders.

"Her hair was fragrant." He wrapped Nyota's hair around his fist and kissed her neck.

"There are many women who seek my attention." He nibbled at her breast.

She exhaled slowly.

"I desire only you." He said.

"If I do not please you…" He stopped and looked into her eyes.

Nyota sighed, "Spohkh, know that I am pleased with you. I simply want peace in our life."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day, Sulu's shore leave was ending. He and Makena spent their last few minutes speaking quietly. Nyota went over and hugged them both. She kissed Sulu's cheek and said,

"Be safe out there."

He nodded and said. "I will."

Makena would drive to Seattle and then take the transport back to Brooklyn.

Spock drove his family to Seattle. When they arrived at the location, Nyota said.

"This doesn't look like an inn Spock, are you sure we have the correct address?"

"I am sure, Nyota. This is our home."

Nyota lifted her eyebrow.

You didn't sell our house in San Francisco?"

"No, we are still in possession of our home in San Francisco. Nyota, you expressed a desire to stay here in Seattle more often. I thought it would be a logical investment."

Nyota stood back and looked at the house. It was a gorgeous six bedroom home in a secure community that had access to shopping. The home was far more expansive than their home in San Francisco. There was a room for all. The teacher would bunk in the study.

Nyota kissed his cheek. "You spend too much money on me Spock."

"On the contrary, a rental would not have been a logical use of our revenue. This house has increased in value 300% since it was built. Nyota, 78% of the purchases I have made for your benefit have been investments. I have increased out wealth by 22% since we bonded."

Nyota chuckled. She was a worthwhile investment.

There was another unspoken reason Spock bought the house as well. Spock could not forget the image of the cell Nyota was locked in on the Orion ship and what she had to do to get off the ship. The vison of his wife laying on the floor wife allowing the Orion guard to grope at her was maddening to him. It was his miscalculation that had led to her abduction and she had been abducted twice in their marriage. He too wanted the peace that she desired.

Nyota did the math in her head. Spock had things under control. By virtue of their ownership, their personal property increased in value. She moved on to a new topic.

"When do we meet your family?" She said.

"They will visit us today in our home.'

Spohkh." She scolded, "a little bit more warning next time." She rubbed his arm and hurried the children in to prepare for their guest.

Nyota was always a bit nervous when it came to her kids. She had only had three pregnancies, but people would hear seven kids and think she was a broodmare for Spock.

Spock's mother was Amanda Stemple Grayson. She had come from a wealthy family. It was Amanda's experience in finance that enabled her to build a small fortune for Spock and to build Sarek's wealth as well. Her ancestor, Jeremy Grayson was a co-founder of the United Earth movement. Amanda's sister was Doris Grayson, and her sons were James and Lester. Doris, James and his family and Lester were visiting.

Nyota took a quick tour with M'Umbha and O'sai. She was concerned that they didn't even know the location of the rooms yet, but Spock had prepared a diagram for her. Nyota was kicking herself. Aside from the issue with the conception of the quads, Spock had been a perfect husband. He spent almost all of his free time at her side and they shared many interests, which was uncommon in many marriages.

The children were settled and all were napping except for Surak. He was almost eight and he had grown considerably over the summer. He was nearly 152 centimeters and like his father, he was stronger than Vulcans.

Spock had stopped taking the enzyme and he had reverted to his previous habits of sleeping and eating. Nyota had become accustomed to his ways and was pleased to have him back.

Doris arrived. She had not seen Spock since his teens and he was significantly taller and more muscular than he had been. He welcomed her with an embrace and shook the hands of Jimmy and Lester. Jimmy had two children who were about the age of Surak.

Spock introduced Nyota to the two men.

"Spock, you didn't tell me that your wife was an African." Lester said.

"I did not think that mattered." Spock replied.

"No, no, I am fine with it. She is a looker too." He grinned.

She had forgotten about her pheromone problem until Lester gave her a hug and patted her backside.

_Calm yourself a'dun._ She spoke to Spock through the bond

Nyota introduced the children to Surak. Aside from his ears and eyebrows, he looked rather human. He did not have green undertones like Spock; he looked more middle-eastern. The boys ran outside to play in the yard. Spock had purchased a variety of Terran sports items he observed while at the academy.

Nyota invited the guests into the house and O'sai served tea.

"We will be serving lunch at 1250." Nyota said in Vulcan.

"Oh, you speak Vulcanese. How convenient." Doris said.

"Yes, I met Spock at the academy."

"Chasing the jail bait, Spock?" Lester winked.

Nyota struggled not to roll her eyes.

"Nyota is three years younger. I hardly think that would qualify her as jailbait." Spock replied. "She was twenty-five when we bonded."

"Oh, so you bonded too, Nyota." She pronounced it "nioda."

"Yes, we are bonded through Vulcan tradition and we also had a Terran ceremony in compliance with Federation law.

"That is excellent. My sister never married Sarek. He would not have it." Doris said her words were tinged with bitterness.

Nyota decided to change the subject.

"How old are you kids, James?"

"Eight and ten. JJ is ten and Jake is eight."

"And your boy?"

"Our sons are four and eight. Our daughters are six."

"How many daughters do you have Nyota?"

"We have two, Amanda and M'Umbha. They are named for their grandmothers."

Doris smiled. "What a lovely sentiment." Nyota detected sincerity in Doris' statement.

Nyota heard the sound of her son's voices. The came down the stair and stood at the edge of the room. Her mother and Sarek followed with the girls.

"Um, Doris, this is my mother M'Umbha and of course you know Sarek."

She went over and brought the kids over. "This is Amanda and M'Umbha.

Amanda waved. Len gave a sight bow, and my other boys Skon, Solkar, Kamau and Syrran."

"You have seven kids?" Lester said looking at Spock.

"Well I guess you can afford it as king of New Vulcan."

"So-te'kru. Spock corrected."

Of, course Vulcan is so small. What do you have 5,000 Vulcans?"

"We now have a population of 80,000 on New Vulcan and in the Surak Confederacy."

"Well, I see you are doing your part." He winked.

"Multiples run in my family." Nyota said, and looked at Spock with a grin. "My grandmother and my aunt have twins."

"You have three sets of twins?"

"No, we have one set of twins and one set of quads."

"That must have been a surprise!" Lorraine said.

"Yes, it was hard at first." She looked at Spock and smiled. "But Spock works from home and the girls will start school in the fall. Spock runs a tight ship." She chuckled.

O'sai came to the sitting room and announced lunch.

Thank, you O'sai, will you call Surak and his guests in?" She replied in Vulcan.

They ate lunch and Spock gave a tour of the grounds to Jimmy and Lester. Nyota found Jimmy and his wife to be more than agreeable, but she grew tired of Lester quickly. It was obvious that he harbored resentment toward Spock.

The day passed quickly. Doris warmed up to everyone, although she seemed displeased with Sarek's recent marriage to M'Umbha. He had refused a Terran wedding when he was young.

Spock had Amanda in his arms when his family was leaving.

Doris reached out and touched her cheek.

"She has her grandmother's eyes" Doris said.

Spock nodded. Three of his children had his mother's eyes. It was a gift from Nyota's human DNA.

"You have done well for yourself, Spock. You have a lovely wife and beautiful children."

"Thank you, Aunt Doris." He replied. He looked into her eyes. They were also grey.

"Will you be back soon?"

"We will be back at Christmas. We have a home in San Francisco, but Nyota wants the children to see snow. We plan to visit the mountains."

"Wonderful, I will look forward to seeing you both and the children." Doris said.

She turned and went out the door. Doris was misty eyed. She had believed that she had lost her sister completely. When she looked into Skon and Amanda's eyes, she saw her sister looking back at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Spock turned and held Nyota in his arms.

"Thank you Nyota."

"You are welcome, Spock. I enjoyed your family, well most of them." She laughed.

He led her to the family room. The kids were there playing.

Nyota picked up Kamau and pulled him into her lap.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, ko-mekh."

Syrran came over and climbed up in her lap as well. Soon all four boys were sitting on her lap and or next to her. They giggled and she kissed each one."

"It is time for bed. Let's go."

They followed her upstairs. She bathed them and shared Terran stories.

"Mommy, I like it here. Can we stay?"

"We will stay for a while and then it is time for a new adventure." She kissed Syrran and Kamau. Then she went to Skon and Solkar's room and repeated the stories. Spock sat with Amanda, Len and Surak. When she finished, Nyota went to her bedroom. Spock had run a hot bath for her, which was a Terran luxury found only in older homes.

She soaked in the tub, while he played the lyre for her. She closed her eyes and relaxed. There were no problems just peace. Nyota climbed out of the tub, and Spock was there with a towel to dry her off.

They sat on the sofa in their bedroom and chatted about the day. Nyota was quite pleased that things had begun to get back to normal. Spock had finally begun to grasp that all she desired was a normal life. The jewels, the houses and the titles were great, but all she wanted was peace for her family.

Spock had begun to recover since he had stopped taking the enzyme. His mind was more clear that it had been in weeks. He began to analyze the mistakes that he had made. There had been a serious of miscalculations that led to the threats to Nyota's life. These crises had led to her feelings of discontentment. Spock believed that she would soon regret her decision to bond with him and their marriage would be irreparably damaged. He began to search for the moment in time when the issues had begun for him.

It was Primus who had suggested the trip to see Saeihr. He had known that Saeihr would be attracted to Spock. The choice to seek out the cloaking device had been fruitful, but Spock doubted that it had been worth the crises.

Primus also played a major role in the transaction with the Teenebian Prison Planet that resulted in the attempted kidnapping of Nyota and the attempted theft of the Fosh-tor.

Primus also encouraged Spock to return to the Enterprise to be with Nyota. He had become attracted to her when she first spoke to him about Spock.

When Spock bonded with Primus, he unknowingly gave him access to all of their intimate encounters. Primus would pleasure himself while the made love.

Spock reflected on the moment that he had bonded with Primus. It had been his first mistake. He contemplated going back to that moment to undo the action.

"Are you well, a'dun?" Nyota asked. Spock appeared as though his mind was elsewhere.

"No, k'diwa. I am not." He replied.  
>**+**<p>

The next morning Spock's comm buzzed. McCoy's face filled the screen. Ska'laar had been killed in the same way as Ambassador Gral had been killed. Several members of the Orion Syndicate had been killed as well, as well as one Federation diplomat. Spock could only surmise that they had been a part of the sex trade. Haraad Sar would continue to work to destroy it until he was apprehended or killed.

Spock felt a tinge of guilt. He had incited a murderous rampage. Despite the fact that the cause was worthwhile, he had blood on his hands.

O'sai prepared the morning meal and Nyota served the children. For the first time in weeks, Spock went out to run. He returned and sanitized his hands.

"A'dun, do you require nourishment?"

"I will eat only grains this morning. Thank you a'duna."

She smiled. He was returning to normal.

Spock's personal comm buzzed. He had received a communique from the Federation.

_Sa-te'kru S'chn T'gai Spock, report to Starbase 74 for questioning regarding New Vulcan violations of the Federation Temporal Directive._

End


End file.
